Hi
, the fire god who allows the Ujimasa family to control fire.]]Hi (火; literally meaning, "Fire") is an elemental ability used by the members of the Ujimasa family. It was made from a contract forged by the fire god of the same name. This elemental ability has much power, as it can burn anything it touches. Depending on the strength and power of the user, the flame can be strong enough to incinerate one person and not touch any of the surrounding area around them. Types of Flame/Hi Hi can also be many different colors depending on the power of the user: *Hi Yellow Flame is known as the weakest form of Hi within the Ujimasa. Low level ranking warriors of the family use this element. Normally, young children from the ages of 5-12 control this type of fire. *Hi Red Flame is known as the second weakest form of Hi within the Ujimasa. It has more power than the Yellow Flame, obviously, but it is slightly uncontrollable as it can sometimes burn the palm or hand of the one using it. Teenagers from the ages of 13-17 control this type of fire. *Hi Green Flame is a very particular type of Hi within the Ujimasa that anyone of any age can control and master. The Green Flame inflicts no damage onto the opponent and is only used for healing purposes. *Hi Orange Flame is a very powerful type of Hi within the Ujimasa that is regarded amongst the strongest. This flame, although, powerful can sometimes overcome the user and generate self-combustion onto themselves. Normally, 18-25 year olds come in contact with this fire, however, only Hanja can use this type of flame. *Hi White Flame is the second strongest type of Hi within the Ujimasa. This flame is used by many older members of the family because of stability and control from the ages of 26-45. This is easily controlled and has many advantages in battle as it members of the family can use materilization, create balls of rapid flame, cover parts of their body in the white flame, and even use the flame as an extension of their own ranged attacks. *Hi Purple Flame is the strongest type of Hi within the Ujimasa overall. This flame is only used by great warriors of the family and cannoy be controlled easily. Most who have been able to control were between the ages of 46-90, with only four people being able to master. Although, highly unlikely, Hanja has stated to be able to control this type of flame. *Hi Black Flame is a flame that no one in the Ujimasa family controls. The heat of the flame is much too hot for any human to manage and so, only the fire god himself can control this fire. *Hi Gray Flame is a flame discovered and designed by Reido Ujimasa. He controls it through his own and he has stated that its power may even rival that of the Purple Flame. Category:Elemental Powers Category:Ujimasa Family